Dial-Tone
This page is for the heroic G.I. Joe Communications officer. For his younger sister, see Specialist Morelli. For Dial-Tone's evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Dial-Tone (SG). "Hold my calls!" Dial-Tone built his own crystal set when he was ten. By fourteen he was part of a CB net, and had his own ham station by the time he was sixteen. Dial-Tone made all of his own equipment, buying parts with quarters earned bagging groceries. He saw the army as a means to furthering his education in his chosen field and quickly found that instead of a stepping stone, it was a goal in itself. Manning a radio in the field wasn't just passing time -- it was a job with a purpose. Dial-Tone is also the unofficial electronics repairman for the team. His love for electronics has given him the label of "techno-nerd" among many Joes - that is, until their communication gear needs repairing. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: As a ten-year-old boy growing up in Eugene, Oregon, Dial-Tone built his first crystal set. At 14 he was part of a CB net and had his own ham radio station by 16. Dial-tone taught himself how to build all sorts of radios and communications equipment as he grew up and eventually saw the Army as a way of furthering his education and turning his hobby into a job with a purpose. He eventually joined the G.I. Joe team in 1986 as a communications specialist. Dial-Tone first joined the G.I. Joe team shortly after the destruction of the team's headquarters, when the team was temporarily working out of the Fort Wadsworth gymnasium. He was soon sent on a mission to track down a Nazi war criminal hiding in Argentina. Next, Dial-tone was sent into Sierra Gordo along with several other Joes on a mission to assist that country's counter-revolutionaries in their fight against Cobra and their local allies. Some time later, Dial-tone used his expertise to covertly plant a listening device at the Cobra Consulate in New York City, allowing the Joes to spy on their enemy for nearly two years before the bug was discovered. In another covert operation, Dial-tone assisted in hostage situation at the American PX in Germany. Months later, he joined nearly the entire G.I. Joe team when they entered the Cobra Island civil war on the side of Serpentor. He was a part of an even bigger operation years later when the Joes fought in the Battle of Benzheen when Cobra tried to take over a small but wealthy nation in the Middle East. When Cobra Commander led an assault in the Pit III in Utah, Dial-tone was one of the many defenders of the Joes' HQ. He spent time testing new weapons systems before being sent to Millville to help free the small town from control of Cobra. Dial-Tone remained on the team for another year before the team was shut down in 1994. For the next several years, Dial-tone continued to study and develop new telecommunications technology. He eventually sold many patents and put that money into various computer companies, including Mainframe's, and became a very rich man in a small amount of time. Dial-Tone worked behind the scenes with Mainframe to develop new military wrist communicators. MUX History: Since the Joe team's reinstatement in 1997, Dial-Tone has returned to the field. In 2009, his younger sister Jill joined the team as a specialist. Dial-Tone was tapped by Scarlett to lead the Computer and Communications section of her Mission to the SG World. Dial-Tone is currently head of G.I. Joe Communications, operating out of the Pit. In 2015 he was assigned to Alpha Strike Team along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Gung-Ho, Torpedo, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Shockblast, Mutt, Wild Bill, Payload and Shipwreck. They lead a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. OOC Notes Dial Tone's Sister, Jill, has recently been added to theme. Info here Logs Players Dial-Tone is occasionally temped by bzero and IceSpark, but is available for application. Gallery DT1.jpg dt2.jpg dt3.jpg dt4.gif dt5.jpg dt6.jpg dt7.jpg dt8.jpg dt9.jpg|Dial Tone's Sister, Jill. References Dial-Tone (version 10) @ yojoe.com Trivia * Dial-Tone's real name, Jack Morelli, comes from Marvel Comics editor and writer John Morelli, who edited the Order of Battle mini-series. * Working names were Squelch and Hot-Line. Category:1986 Category:Active Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Communications Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Sonic Fighters Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army Category:Male Characters